


A Hand to Hold

by thegraeyone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraeyone/pseuds/thegraeyone
Summary: Joey Wheeler has a fascination with Seto Kaiba's hands.





	A Hand to Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octobervalentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobervalentine/gifts).



Seto sat at the coffee table in the living room, Duel Monsters cards lined up in neat rows, focused on the laptop in front of him. Joey was curled in the chair across from him, legs beneath him as he read his book, but he hadn't turned a page in the last five minutes. He watched instead as Seto held a card between two fingers, tapping it gently against the table. His other hand curled against his mouth in thought, the nail of his thumb pressed into his lips.

It wasn't the first time he'd spent an afternoon staring at his boyfriend's hands. Last week he'd watched the Kaiba Corp press conference where his hands danced across the screen as he put on one of his elaborate displays. When they shared cigarettes on stressful days at tournaments, Joey got distracted by how he fiddled with his silver Blue Eyes lighter. In the evenings, Seto worked on his phone, the manicured nail against the small keyboard. Joey didn't consider it a fixation. He loved many things about Seto Kaiba, from his weird obsessions to the intensity of of his blue eyes to the subtle shifts in expression across his gaunt face. But he liked Seto's hands. He liked holding his broad palm and feeling the smooth skin against his calloused fingers. He liked it when their fingers intertwined and the short snub of his painted nail rested against the clear polish Seto wore.

Seto's gaze was still focused on the computer as he drawled in a disinterested tone, "Am I distracting you?"

"No," Joey said, and he glanced down at the page again. "I'm just bored."

He _hmmed_ vaguely. Joey watched him a moment longer before tossing his book aside. He moved to the couch, throwing his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"What're you working on?" he asked.

"Updating some things with the duel disk system," he said. "It's not very interesting."

"Sure." He buried his face in the crook of his neck. "It's why you've been going for hours."

Seto inclined his head to him. "Something always slips through. I'd rather handle it myself."

He smiled. "Do you need a break?"

"I could stand to look at something else," he said and closed his laptop.

Joey kissed his cheek. Seto leaned into him. A year ago, asking him to take a five minute break from his work would've been the start of an argument, but these days he didn't seem to mind. He pressed a warm kiss to Joey's lips, and they sat like that for a long minute, Joey sliding a hand over the soft cotton of his shirt, Seto breathing in the sweet smelling shampoo he used. They wasted afternoons like this often, usually draped over each other on the couch, kissing each other idly, or just laying with their heads on the other's chest. The mundanity of their relationship was occasionally startling to Joey, especially when Seto acted so much larger than life. Watching him announce another Kaiba Corp innovation while standing on his holographic dragons was a little surreal when the night before he'd been napping against him on the couch while Joey played games on his phone.

"You're thinking about something," Seto said, long fingers scratching at the base of his neck.

Joey smiled. "I was thinking about how hot you are."

He rolled his eyes, and Joey laughed, grabbing his face to give a more haphazard kiss.

"If I'd known I would've gone into the office and let you read in peace," he said.

"Shut up." Joey tugged on the fabric of his shirt. "You're the one all 'am I distracting you' like you don't know."

He smirked. "Well you certainly weren't going to move on your own."

"Stupid," he muttered, and when he kissed him next it was heavier, and Seto let the weight of him carry them both down to the couch, shifting so Joey sat perfectly on top of him. He held his face between his broad hands as their open mouth kiss grew more and more heated. Joey couldn't but nuzzle against them, and he pushed up the fabric of Seto's shirt with his own hands, smoothing out the pale skin of his stomach. Seto arched into his touch.

"If I'm distracting you," he said, grinning at him, "I can stop. I know how important your work is."

Seto's hands pulled him closer. "Don't."

Joey turned his head instead so his mouth rested against his palm. He placed a gentle kiss there and glanced at Seto's face. He was trying to keep his expression passive and failing beautifully, a red flush bleeding into his face as Joey rubbed circles just beneath the fabric of his pants. His hip shifted, catching against Joey, and he let out his own soft breath. He focused instead on the ridges of Seto's palm, and he traced the line of his hand with his tongue. That earned him a soft sound in the back of the Seto's throat and a parting of his lips. Joey's hand moved lower as he guided Seto's pointer finger into his mouth.

So, a minor fixation. It helped how red Seto's face got, how his hips started to rock against him, the dull sensation of his erection growing stronger with each grind against him. Joey captured a second finger and worked his tongue down the long line of his middle finger. Seto's breath stuttered, and his free hand roamed down his chest, and Joey lifted as his palm cupped the front of his jeans. He rubbed against him, his mouthing of Seto's fingers growing sloppier. It was a lot, being held like this, and his eyes fluttered as Seto drew his fingers from between his lips, coated in a sheen of saliva.

"You're in a mood today," Seto said, his own voice breathy as he fumbled with the button of his jeans.

"You started this," Joey said and arched down to kiss his exposed chest.

"By sitting quietly and doing nothing?" His teasing tone faltered when Joey mouthed his nipple. He gasped softly, his breathing growing shallow.

Joey's own voice left him as Seto took his dick in his hands and started stroking him. His palm spread heat up his length, the thin fingers wrapped delicately around him, his thumb brushing a circle around his tip. Not to be outdone, Joey brushed his own hand down Seto's pants and grinned at the sound he made. He kissed him sweetly on the line of his jaw.

"You're always up to something," Joey said. "You're not as sneaky as you think."

Seto was smiling, and Joey pressed his open mouth to his. Their hands moved in time with each other, and Seto's thick moans urged him on. He felt silly, getting so turned on when they were only jacking each other off, like they were teenagers again, but Joey was focused on the sensation of Seto's hand holding him, the pressure of his palm, the smoothness of his fingers, the heat generated between them. He loved his stupid boyfriend and his big dumb hands and how he bucked beneath him, desperate and needy. Seto's head rolled back as his body grew taut under his touch. Joey's head dropped to Seto's ear, his heavy breath making him squirm.

"You feel so fucking good," he breathed, and short sharp sounds poured from Seto's lips. "Your hands feel so fucking good."

He could feel Seto's grin with their faces pressed together, and he stroked him faster, his own hips rising to meet him. He buried his face in Joey's chest, his moans reverberating through his hollow ribs. Joey lost it completely, gasping his name, fucking his fist, and he came, still thrusting into him, riding it out with Seto's fingers holding him tight. He stuttered in his pace, but it didn't take long for Seto to join him. Joey stopped, chest pounding, pleasure crashing his nerves, and Joey wedged between Seto and the couch. Seto laid back as his breathing slowed, his hand falling over his heart, and Joey twined his fingers through them.

"Enough of a break?" Joey asked.

"It'll suffice." His eyes were already starting to droop.

He laughed and brought Seto's hands up, kissing his knuckles. "You wanna clean up before you pass out?"

"A good idea," he said.

Joey idly watched the small bones flex as he shifted to sit up. Seto's blue eyes were on him, and after a breath he rested his other hand against his cheek, and Joey inclined into his touch.

"At least I know how to get your attention," Seto said.

Joey buried his head in the couch. "Shut up."

He shook his head, but even after the change of clothes and the resettling on the couch, with Seto curled against him as Joey tried to remember where he'd left off in his book, their hands remained clasped together.


End file.
